1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to simulating and demonstrating water treatment. More particularly, the present invention involves simulation and demonstration of drinking water treatment and wastewater treatment and disposal.
2. Description of Related Art
The treatment of water, and in particular wastewater, generally involves chemical and biological processes which treat and remove physical, chemical, and biological contaminants. The results from these processes produce a treated and clean waste stream for discharge or recycling for environmental purposes, and solid waste (known as sludge) that can also be disposed or recycled.
The treatment of wastewater may occur on-site at the source using, for example, septic tanks or onsite treatment plants. Alternatively, the wastewater may be collected and transported via a pipeline network to a municipal treatment plant. Typically, the treatment of wastewater begins with the removal of solids from the waste stream. Next, a conversion process converts dissolved biological matter into a solid biological mass using water-borne bacteria. Once the biological solids are separated and removed, the treated water may undergo a chemical disinfection. This resultant treated water may subsequently be discharged or recycled back into the environment (e.g., bodies of water, wetlands, green ways, and the like). The segregated biological solids can receive additional treatment and neutralization prior to proper disposal or recycled.
Similarly, the treatment of raw water (e.g., groundwater, lake water, reservoirs, rain water, etc.) to produce drinking water also includes the removal of chemical and biological contaminants. For example, water pollutant sources such as chemicals, metal, bacteria, algae, viruses, fungi, and the like may be removed through various stages using filters, coagulation, flocculation, and membranes. Next, chemical processes may be performed to adjust the pH value, remove any taste or smell, and disinfect. After the treatment processes, the drinking water is stored and/or delivered to residential, commercial, and industrial areas.
Water treatment models are useful to demonstrate graphically sources of drinking water, treatment of water (e.g., drinking water and wastewater), the manipulation of water through pipeline networks, and the disposal of treated wastewater. The models are useful either as a simulation of water treatment processes, or as a teaching tool to create awareness and understanding of water treatment techniques, particularly in schools and other teaching environments. Prior water treatment models have not been effective in graphically showing sources of water, the treatment of wastewater and drinking water, and the disposal of treated wastewater. In addition, prior water treatment models have been cumbersome, unwieldy, and not portable.